2. Fort Laufen - The Awakened Runaway
Fort Laufen - The Awakened Runaway is the second episode of the Weiss Kreuz anime. Aya leads the infiltration of a human chess battling ring. Overview Characters focused on: * Aya * Omi * Ken Entire Cast in Order of Appearance * Yohji * Mikage * Persia * Miyu * Jun Mid-Episode Scene Character * Omi Overview Yohji opts out this mission since it doesn't involve any damsels in distress. The rest of Weiss investigate and search for the ringleader of a human chess like operation where combatants fight to the death. They succeed, but Aya recognises Reiji Takatori and moves to avenge his sister, but Aya is overcome by his bodyguard and they escape. Summary The school girls wish Aya are here today, and they know all the specifics of the team. They discuss where Aya might be and then their schedule for the day. Ouka informs Omi she would like a flower made into a wreathe but this will have to wait two weeks since it bloomed this morning. Aya is visiting someone at hospital, leaving he returns a yellow ball to a blind girl who has wandered out her room looking for it. She mistakes Aya for her brother Jun, but Aya says no and leaves. He catches the falling ball again to find the girl unconscious atop the stairs. A nurse thanks Aya for helping her, and tells him it was a fainting spell, Miyu’s parents died a while ago. Kept in hospital room 302, her brother is the only one who looks after her who the nurse praises as wonderful. Aya has a flashback reminding him of the incident that caused his sisters coma. Meanwhile Weiss receive a mission to stop a man called Hikage from making millions in the underground gambling world, by using in debt people in a human chess fighting ring. Yohji says he is out, only taking a case for damsels in distress. Manx confirms the three then looks to Aya who remains motionless. Omi questions the picture, Manx says all they have is they know Hikage has been in hiding underground for the past five years. As the creator he makes a point to be at every human chess game making contact with the winner, he can be identified as when he gets exited a red ring like birthmark appears on his head. At a gambling casino Omi is undercover as a waiter where the human chess match has began. Two combatants fight before one draws a gun and shoots, they turn desperate men into killers and set them on one another. The dying man's final word “Miyu” goes unnoticed with two points awarded to his murderer for resourcefulness, another man enter the arena. Reiji Takatori visits, along with Crawford, he asks for a closer look to evaluate a fighters strength, before overseeing the fight occurring. Aya is below in the fight pit preparation area with the woman who says Hikage is counting on him, but no one has beat Hikage's choice. Aya has no questions, the woman replies he’s either brave or stupid, and Aya recognises Jun Yamada as the girls brother from the woman saying he needed to pay hospital bills when he asks out of curiosity. Another person rises before one snaps under the pressure. Restrained by guards, the woman shoots him to which Aya comments it's good she's here. Her response is “its nice to know someone cares.” Omi joins them below where he nods to Aya, before contacting Ken outside. Omi deduces ten minutes before Aya is due in the arena. Ken isn’t concerned about when Aya will fight just so long as he doesn’t lose, Omi is concerned since any weapon can be used and prepares a plan just in case. The mission is also too important so they cannot fail, he will activate the Bombai initiative (password Freesia). Using his laptop, Omi detonates several explosives that he and Ken spread around, and threatens to blow the casino up if Hikage doesn’t show himself. A man reveals himself as Hisire Hikage, and the woman confirms it. Omi draws near him but can't get a clear shot with his crossbow. Despite the explosion, the assistant orders the games to continue and Aya is drawn into the battle board. He uses a stick to fend off a spear, fights off a mace user, then knocks a gun out an attackers hand. Aya sees in her excitement the birthmark appear revealing Hikage to in fact be the woman assistant. She collapses the chess board floor and Aya uses string to swing back up where he recognises Reiji Takatori. This distraction allows Hikage to escape and in response to guns being drawn on Aya, Omi causes the lights to go out to cover him. At the same time Omi fires incapacitating some armed men. Aya arrives with his sword attacking Takatori but he is caught and thrown over the shoulder of a man in a white suite. This person to even greater amazement is capable of catching Omi's crossbow bolt fired at him. He leaves with Takatori and Hikage moves to Aya laying on the ground. Omi shoots her gun out her hand and Aya finishes her off before pursuing Takatori. Seeing him escape in a helicopter, Ken is there and stops Aya saying the mission is over as Omi looks on concerned for Aya. 2200 Omi types a mission report, aware that Aya is holding a grudge. Meanwhile Aya stands atop a rooftop contemplating by himself, he sends flowers to Miyu with a note that the are from her brother. Episode Screenshots Episode 2 - 001.png Episode 2 - 002.png Episode 2 - 003.png Episode 2 - 004.png Episode 2 - 005.png Episode 2 - 006.png Episode 2 - 007.png Episode 2 - 008.png Episode 2 - 009.png Episode 2 - 010.png Episode 2 - 011.png Episode 2 - 012.png Episode 2 - 013.png Episode 2 - 014.png Episode 2 - 015.png Episode 2 - 016.png Episode 2 - 017.png Episode 2 - 018.png Episode 2 - 019.png Episode 2 - 020.png Episode 2 - 021.png Episode 2 - 022.png Episode 2 - 023.png Episode 2 - 024.png Episode 2 - 025.png Episode 2 - 026.png Episode 2 - 027.png Episode 2 - 028.png Episode 2 - 029.png Episode 2 - 030.png Episode 2 - 031.png Episode 2 - 032.png Episode 2 - 033.png Episode 2 - 034.png Episode 2 - 035.png Episode 2 - 036.png Episode 2 - 037.png Episode 2 - 038.png Episode 2 - 039.png Episode 2 - 040.png Episode 2 - 041.png Episode 2 - 042.png Episode 2 - 043.png Episode 2 - 044.png Episode 2 - 045.png Episode 2 - 046.png Episode 2 - 047.png Episode 2 - 048.png Episode 2 - 049.png Episode 2 - 050.png Episode 2 - 051.png Episode 2 - 052.png Episode 2 - 053.png Episode 2 - 054.png Episode 2 - 055.png Episode 2 - 056.png Episode 2 - 057.png Episode 2 - 058.png Episode 2 - 059.png Episode 2 - 060.png Episode 2 - 061.png Episode 2 - 062.png Episode 2 - 063.png Episode 2 - 064.png Episode 2 - 065.png Episode 2 - 066.png Episode 2 - 067.png Episode 2 - 068.png Episode 2 - 069.png Episode 2 - 070.png Episode 2 - 071.png Episode 2 - 072.png Episode 2 - 073.png Episode 2 - 074.png Episode 2 - 075.png Episode 2 - 076.png Episode 2 - 077.png Episode 2 - 078.png Episode 2 - 079.png Episode 2 - 080.png Episode 2 - 081.png Episode 2 - 082.png Episode 2 - 083.png Episode 2 - 084.png Episode 2 - 085.png Episode 2 - 086.png Episode 2 - 087.png Episode 2 - 088.png Episode 2 - 089.png Episode 2 - 090.png Episode 2 - 091.png Episode 2 - 092.png Episode 2 - 093.png Episode 2 - 094.png Episode 2 - 095.png Episode 2 - 096.png Episode 2 - 097.png Episode 2 - 098.png Episode 2 - 099.png Episode 2 - 100.png Episode 2 - 101.png Episode 2 - 102.png Episode 2 - 103.png Episode 2 - 104.png Episode 2 - 105.png Episode 2 - 106.png Episode 2 - 107.png Episode 2 - 108.png Episode 2 - 109.png Episode 2 - 110.png Episode 2 - 111.png Episode 2 - 112.png Episode 2 - 113.png Episode 2 - 114.png Episode 2 - 115.png Episode 2 - 116.png Episode 2 - 117.png Episode 2 - 118.png Episode 2 - 119.png Episode 2 - 120.png Episode 2 - 121.png Episode 2 - 122.png Episode 2 - 123.png Episode 2 - 124.png Episode 2 - 125.png Episode 2 - 126.png Episode 2 - 127.png Episode 2 - 128.png Episode 2 - 129.png Episode 2 - 130.png Episode 2 - 131.png Episode 2 - 132.png Episode 2 - 133.png Episode 2 - 134.png Episode 2 - 135.png Episode 2 - 136.png Episode 2 - 137.png Episode 2 - 138.png Episode 2 - 139.png Episode 2 - 140.png Episode 2 - 141.png Episode 2 - 142.png Episode 2 - 143.png Episode 2 - 144.png Episode 2 - 145.png Episode 2 - 146.png Episode 2 - 147.png Episode 2 - 148.png Major Events Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Kritiker Category:Media